You are Limited Only By Your Fears
by Bohemian Like Jessica
Summary: Will Payson get over her fears, or will she let them consume her?


**Disclaimer: I don't own MIOBI.**

* * *

Since Payson had gained back her confidence in gymnastics, she started coming in for early practice. It was just Sasha and her in the gym. He was helping her get back her skills. It was easier to focus without Kaylie and Lauren bitching at each other.

Payson sat stretching on the floor waiting for Sasha to come in. She loved being in the gym by herself. Everything else didn't matter at the time.

Although her fear was still there, she was able to hide most of it. But she still couldn't get on the bars.

When Payson heard the door open, she came down from a bridge. Sasha walked over to her. He was wearing nice jeans and a nice sweater.

"I have a meeting with the National Committee this morning," he said annoyed. "Will you be okay in the gym by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Payson responded. It was partly the truth, though she did feel better with him in the gym.

He left and Payson went to her locker to grab her grips. As she made her way over to the bars, she took deep breaths. She knew that conquering this fear would only make her a better gymnast. Almost all the great gymnasts overcame some form of injury, and Payson was going to be just like them.

When she got to the bars she sprayed her grips with water and chalked up. Payson loved these grips. They were a part of her and they felt so good on her hands. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened them and grabbed the low bar. She kipped up, but wasn't the prettiest. Being out for three months had had a greater effect of her than she thought it would. She casted to handstand and did a free hip, which wasn't to handstand. She jumped down from the bar and laid down on her back. She imagined her routine over and over again, but everytime she came to the Shaposhnikova, she could only see the fall again. Payson knew dwelling over it wasn't going to make anything better, so she was about to get back up when I heard...

"Keeler, get your ass on those bars," a familar, raspy voice said. Payson sat up to see an attractive young man standing in front of her. "You know, gymnastics doesn't just do itself."

"Nicky? What are you doing here?!" Payson was stunned to see him here. "You are supposed to be in Denver." He came down to sit next to her.

"Hi, Payson. It's nice to see you, too. I'm doing wonderful. Thanks for asking," he grinned. She felt herself blush, and his smile widened.

"Erm... sorry. I just was surprised. I am very happy to see you," Payson apologized.

"I see that you got the okay to train."

"Yeah," she told him, but she was too distracted by his presence to acknowledge it any further. "But why are you here?"

"Well, I came to talk to Sasha about coming back to The Rock," he explained.

"Why? I thought there was too much drama here," Payson said mockingly staring at her grips.

"There is, but it turned out that Denver is just as drama-filled. You know... with Kelly Parker, and all." Payson could feel his eyes on her, and she squirmed a bit.

"Yeah, I understand. She is, well, a bitch." _Geez, Nicky, could you look somewhere else, please!_ Payson thought to herself.

"I figured that coming back here would be a better idea. The drive was way less, and I missed it here. This is a nicer gym, and all. I... also... missed... you," he reached over to grab Payson's hand in his. She stared very intently at their locked fingers. She could feel a tingly sinsation in her hand and fluttering in her stomach. Her face was getting hot. He sighed, not hearing what he wanted to hear, and let go of her hand. "I guess... I'll get out of your way." He moved to get up, but Payson grabbed his arm.

"Nicky..." she began. He hesitated and looked at her. Their eyes locked.

"What?" he asked.

"I... missed you... too," Payson whispered. He relaxed and a boyish grin formed on his face.

"I hoped so."

Payson looked down and grabbed his hand again. They sat there for a couple of minutes.

"So...," he broke the silence, "why are you laying under the bars, Miss Payson Keeler?"

Payson hesitated to answer. She felt stupid for her reason. _Nicky wouldn't understand fear._

"I.... uh...," was all she could manage.

"Come on, Pay. You can tell me," Nicky begged. His hand found its way to Payson's face. He pulled her face in his direction and studied it.

"I... I am.... scared...," she confessed, hoping that he did not hear her.

"You are going to get this, Pay. You are strong. You can do anything," Nickey assured her.

"I... thank you," she replied, "but I don't feel strong."

"What are you afraid of?" he asked.

"I'm... afraid that I will break... again," she answered with tears in her eyes. _I am not going to cry in front of Nicky Russo! This was a huge no-no!_ She pulled her face away from his hand and stood up wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. Nicky stood up as well putting his hands in his pockets. The typical Nicky Russo stance.

They heard the door open to see Sasha coming over to them.

"Ah, Mr. Russo, it's good to see you," Sasha greeted.

"Same goes to you," Nicky said. They shook hands.

"I apologize about being late. My meeting went longer than I expected."

Payson stood there silently. She hoped this would get over soon.

"It's fine," Nicky smiled. "I was just catching up with Payson." Sasha looked from a blushing Payson to a nervous Nicky.

"Well, that is nice. If you will just follow me, we will get you the paperwork," Sasha gestured to his office. "Payson, get to work."

"Yes, sir," Payson nodded. She caught Nicky's eyes one more time and he gave her a smile before going.

* * *

**Did you like it? Let me know (: I'll try to update soon.**


End file.
